Amis
by Dryades
Summary: Ils sont amis depuis toujours, et bien plus encore mais trop proche pour le voir... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété de Masami Kurumada.


« Vieil homme ! Vieil homme ! » Cria Seiya en courant dans les couloirs de la maison jusqu'au salon où se trouvait l'oncle de Shiryu, « Il y a une fille dans le lit de Shiryu ! » S'exclama-t-il étonné sans savoir ce qu'il en retournait.

« Une fille… » Répéta-t-il dubitatif en voyant le jeune homme essoufflé dans l'encadrement de la porte, « Oh ! » Sembla-t-il s'éveiller soudain, « Il y a eu de l'orage hier, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Seiya le regarda l'air ahuri, « Quoi ?! » hurla-t-il frustré de son incompréhension, « Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! Je viens de vous dire qu'il y avait une fille dans le lit de Shiryu ! » S'enflamma-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu de l'orage hier ? » insista l'homme calmement.

« Quoi ?! » répéta le jeune homme ahuri, « Oui mais… »

L'homme en face de lui ne le laissa pas finir, « Oh alors c'est Shunrei, c'est normal… » Dit-il en reportant son attention sur la tasse de thé qu'il tenait et en en prenant une gorgée.

Seiya resta figé sur place, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, « Quoi ?! » ne cessait-il de s'étonner, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de normal là-dedans ?! » demanda-t-il stupéfait, « Il y a une fille qui dort dans le lit de Shiryu ! Avec Shiryu ! » Le jeune homme resta estomaqué par la scène qu'il avait vu.

« Et alors ? » demanda Dokho tranquillement.

Seiya restait bouche bée devant l'évidente indifférence de l'homme.

« Comment ça _"Et alors ?" _Je viens de dire qu'il y avait une fille, dans le lit de Shiryu, avec Shiryu ! Tous les deux dormants dans le même lit ! Et ça ne vous fait rien ?! » S'enflamma le jeune. Dokho le regarda d'un air interdit, « Mais qui est cette fille ?! » voulut-il savoir, sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici, dans la chambre, dans le lit, dans les bras de son ami, « Pourquoi est-elle là ? Est-ce que Shiryu la connait ? C'est sa petite-amie ? Depuis quand a-t-il une petite amie ?! » Demanda-t-il à la suite. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Shiryu, il ne lui avait jamais connu aucune romance et son ami ne lui avait jamais parlé d'aucune fille, alors comment se faisait-il qu'il y en ait une dans son lit ce matin ?

« Shunrei ? Petite-amie ? » Répéta l'homme surpris, puis il se mit à exploser de rire, « Alors ça se serait quelque chose ! » S'esclaffa-t-il. Seiya le regarda les yeux ébahis devant l'apparente légèreté de l'oncle de Shiryu, cela ne lui faisait donc rien que son neveu ramène n'importe qui chez lui pour faire Dieu sait quoi ? Après avoir calmé son fou rire, Dokho reprit en souriant, « Shunrei est notre voisine de la maison d'à côté » expliqua-t-il, « Elle et Shiryu sont des amis d'enfance et depuis qu'elle est petite, elle a peur de l'orage. Alors, depuis toujours, lorsqu'il y en a un elle monte par le toit depuis sa chambre en face et elle va se réfugier dans le lit de Shiryu… » Raconta l'homme. « Si il y a eu de l'orage hier, ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'elle soit là ce matin » sourit-il.

Seiya le regarda interdit pendant plusieurs secondes et s'exclama soudain « Et ça ne vous fait rien qu'il y ait une fille qui dorme avec lui dans son lit ?! » cria-t-il choqué.

Dokho avec un air stupéfait répondit, « Eh bien… Non. C'est Shunrei… » Expliqua-t-il succinctement en souriant. Seiya soupira l'air désespéré, décidément cet homme ne voyait rien à ce qu'il y avait de choquant et surprenant dans la situation… Un jeune homme et une jeune fille partageant le même lit, sans sortir ensemble, sans même prévenir de la venue de qui que ce soit, sans surveillance… Surtout de la manière dont il connaissait Shiryu… Si froid, si distant et sérieux, ne portant absolument aucune attention aux filles, même celles qui se déclaraient à lui… Le voir en compagnie d'une inconnue, dans une situation si intime ne collait pas du tout au personnage…

Durant ce temps à l'étage du dessus, les deux jeunes gens se réveillaient doucement. Shiryu s'étira, fermant les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil qui passait par sa fenêtre ouverte. Il porta son attention sur la jeune fille qui se lovait contre son torse et qui elle aussi, se réveillait en douceur. Il sourit, attendri par son air endormi.

« Bonjour… » Souffla-t-il.

« Bonjour… » Répondit-elle l'esprit toujours embrouillé par le sommeil.

« Tu n'as pas eu peur cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il.

Après avoir doucement baillé et s'être étiré à son tour elle répondit, « Non… Quand je suis avec toi ça va. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé… » Souffla-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre son flanc.

Le jeune homme l'enserra d'un bras au niveau des hanches, « Tu ne me déranges pas. Quand j'ai entendu les premiers coups de tonnerre je me doutais que tu viendrais… » Dit-il, « A ton avis pourquoi est-ce que je déverrouille toujours le loquet de ma fenêtre ? »

En souriant, la jeune fille le serra un peu plus fort, fondant son visage contre son torse chaud. « Bien, j'y vais… » Annonça-t-elle en se levant soudainement. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre et descendit prudemment sur le rebord du toit.

« Tu pourrais utiliser la porte aussi » commenta le jeune homme souriant en la regardant exercer ses acrobaties habituelles.

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger, et puis… C'est une habitude ! » Dit-elle en sautant du toit de la maison de Shiryu jusqu'à celui de chez elle, les deux n'étant pas très éloigné. Une fois qu'elle fut passé de l'autre côté et rentré par la fenêtre de sa chambre elle regarda Shiryu, « Merci pour hier soir, je déteste l'orage ! » dit-elle, avec un signe affectueux de la main elle referma sa fenêtre.

« Je sais… » Souffla le jeune homme accoudé au rebord en regardant son amie s'éloigné avant de lui-même vaquer à ses occupations.

Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon flegmatique, « Bonjour » lança-t-il à la volée, il se retrouva alors face à son oncle, comme tous les matins, mais son ami Seiya était là également, le dévisageant d'un regard indescriptible. « Oh Seiya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

Toujours avec le même air stupéfait, Seiya s'exclama, « Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! Dis-moi plutôt qu'est-ce que cette fille faisait là ?! Comment ça se fait que tu ais une petite amie et que tu ne m'en aies jamais parlé ? Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux filles toi ?! Et pourquoi toi tu as quelqu'un alors que moi je suis toujours célibataire ?! » Le jeune homme ne s'était toujours pas remis de la surprise qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt.

Shiryu eût exactement la même réaction que son oncle, « Shunrei ? Petite-amie ? » Répéta-t-il sans comprendre…

« Oui ! Petite-amie ! » S'exaspérait Seiya, « Quand une fille dors dans le même lit qu'un garçon, on peut considérer qu'ils sont en couple ! » S'enflamma-t-il. Shiryu regarda son ami comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la plus grosse idiotie qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde comme si j'étais fou ?! Je ne suis pas fou ! » S'énerva Seiya.

Après un temps où Shiryu laissa son camarade reprendre son souffle suite à tous les cris qu'il avait poussé, il s'expliqua calmement, « Shunrei n'est pas ma petite-amie, c'est ma voisine et amie d'enfance, et même si elle vient dormir avec moi quand il y a de l'orage, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on sort ensemble » énonça-t-il calmement, « Ca veut juste dire qu'elle a peur de l'orage et qu'on est des amis d'enfance » conclut-il en se servant une tasse de café.

Seiya le dévisagea ébahi, puis regarda Dokho qui n'avait l'air nullement choqué ou surpris, « Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça bizarre ?! »

Les deux hommes de la demeure Suyama le dévisagèrent un instant, « Oui » répondirent-il en cœur.

Seiya soupira, « Je suis chez des fous… » Soupira-t-il dépassé.

Lorsque le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs fut prêt à partir, il rejoignit son camarade qui l'attendait, et prirent alors le chemin du lycée en silence, au bout d'un certain temps, Seiya dit :

« Alors ? »

Shiryu le regarda sans comprendre, « Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment-ça alors quoi ?! Qui est cette fille ?! » Insista-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit… Shunrei est une amie d'enfance » répondit le jeune en toute simplicité.

« Et comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu ? » s'exclama l'autre, surpris.

« Elle est dans une école réservée aux filles, voilà »

« Mouais… Ça reste louche votre histoire quand même… » Souffla le jeune homme peu convaincu.

Le soir venu, comme il le faisait régulièrement, Seiya alla trainer chez son ami qui lui terminait son travail au drugstore du coin. Il attendait patiemment en regardant la télé. Plusieurs fois il jeta un œil rapide sur Dokho jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'en aperçoive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Après un temps de réflexion, Seiya demanda, « Entre Shiryu et cette fille… C'est louche quand même vous ne trouvez pas ? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

« Tu es encore sur cette histoire ? » ria l'homme de bon cœur.

« Mais, ce n'est pas possible vous devez bien être d'accord avec moi ! » insista-t-il, « Deux jeunes gens, sortant peu à peu de l'adolescence, qui dorment dans le même lit ! Il doit bien y avoir anguille sous roche non ?! » S'exclama-t-il avec force.

« Le parrain de Shunrei, Mü, et moi on aimerait bien ! » avoua joyeusement Dokho, « Mais ces deux-là… Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre mais ils sont trop proches pour s'en apercevoir ces deux idiots ! » Se moqua-t-il.

« Alors il y a bien quelque chose entre eux ! »

Dokho soupira, « Il n'y a rien de la façon dont toi tu l'entends Seiya » expliqua-t-il, « Shiryu et Shunrei ne sortent pas ensemble et n'ont pas le statut de petit-ami et petite-amie. Ils ne se sont jamais embrassés, et bien sûr, n'ont jamais rien fait d'autre » poursuivit-il, « Mais il n'y a pas une journée qui ne passe sans qu'ils se voient… Et dès qu'ils sont loin de l'autre tu peux voir un véritable changement dans leur humeur, tous deux sont tout de suite plus déprimés… »

« Et bien alors pourquoi n'officialisent-ils pas ? » demanda Seiya surpris.

Dokho soupira, « Je te l'ai dit, ils sont trop proches l'un de l'autre pour voir les sentiments qui les unissent vraiment »

« Comment savez-vous alors qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux ? » demanda Seiya, curieux.

Dokho réfléchit un instant, « Eh bien… Mü et moi les avons vu grandir et évoluer l'un près de l'autre. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, nous avons pu voir certaines… attitudes… Des attitudes changées, d'autres naître… » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer, « Shiryu est devenu de plus en plus protecteur voire même possessif envers Shunrei. Et Shunrei, elle, a eu des gestes et des attentions de plus en plus douce et tendre envers lui, qu'il lui a bien sûr rendues. Mais malgré ça, c'est vrai que Shunrei ne voit et ne fréquente aucun autre garçon hormis Shiryu et lui n'a d'yeux que pour elle et comme tu as déjà pu le constater il ignore toutes les autres filles qu'il peut rencontrer, donc ils n'ont, l'un comme l'autre, aucun point de comparaison. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y a bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux, c'est juste qu'ils ne veulent ni le voir et ne sont pas prêts à le reconnaître… »

Seiya écouta attentivement ce que lui disait l'oncle de Shiryu, « Quelle bande d'idiots ! » s'exclama-t-il subitement.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu l'apprendras ! » rit le grand homme.

Shiryu n'étant toujours pas revenu, Seiya se décida à partir pour rentrer chez lui. En quittant la maison de son ami, il le vit finalement, juste devant le portail de la maison d'à côté, accompagné d'une jolie brune. Seiya fut surpris par le changement de physionomie qu'affichait le jeune homme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu, il discutait tranquillement l'air heureux avec la jeune fille. Jamais il n'avait connu Shiryu comme ça, si décontracté, il parlait joyeusement et un sourire franc et sincère illuminait son visage. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face était vraiment très jolie et elle-même semblait tout à fait ravie. Finalement les deux jeunes gens se dirent au revoir avec beaucoup de douceur, lorsque Shiryu passa son portail il vit alors Seiya qui l'attendait.

« Tu es enfin rentré » lui dit son ami. Le comportement de Shiryu changea, son corps sembla se raidir et un masque impénétrable s'était formé sur son visage. Seiya était habitué à l'attitude austère de Shiryu, néanmoins ils étaient devenus amis, Seiya savait que malgré l'apparence peu avenante de Shiryu il pouvait compter sur lui, il avait toujours été présent lorsqu'il avait des ennuis ou avait seulement envie de parler à quelqu'un. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu en présence de la jeune fille, Shiryu lui avait semblé comme métamorphosé, ce n'était plus le même jeune homme.

« J'ai été retenu au travail. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Demanda Shiryu.

« Assez oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'allais rentrer là. » dit-il en dépassant son camarade.

« Très bien, à demain alors, désolé que tu ais attendu pour rien »

« Ce n'est rien… Si j'avais le choix entre passer la soirée avec toi ou une jolie fille, c'est clair que moi aussi je choisirais la jolie fille » lança-t-il en lui faisant de nouveau face et en souriant joyeusement.

Shiryu resta statique, « Shunrei travaille à la boulangerie à côté du drugstore, nous sommes rentré ensemble, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous » argumenta le grand brun.

« D'accord, d'accord… » Accepta Seiya en partant et lui faisant un signe de la main.

Le sujet ne fut plus abordé par la suite, le cours des choses suivait leur cours normal.

Plusieurs jours après, au lycée, une jeune fille blonde marchait dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce sa route soit subitement coupée par une autre lycéenne qui s'enfuyait en pleurant. Elle regarda l'endroit d'où venait la fille en larme. Elle vit adossé contre un mur un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs avec un air pensif. Une brusque colère monta soudain en elle.

« Shiryu ! » ragea-t-elle en s'avançant menaçante vers le jeune homme qui tourna son attention vers elle.

« Du calme, du calme… » Souffla un étudiant blond en caressant doucement sa tête l'arrêtant ainsi dans sa marche.

« Hyoga ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « Laisse-moi lui donner une correction, ce type a encore fait pleurer une fille ! » s'énerva la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elles sont toutes folles de lui ! » railla Seiya qui arriva également.

Rouge de colère, la jeune blonde se tourna de nouveau vers Shiryu, « Pourquoi rejettes-tu toutes les confessions que les filles te font ?! Si tu sortais avec l'une d'entre elles au moins les autres abandonneraient et elles n'auraient plus à pleurer à cause des faux espoirs que tu leur donne en restant célibataire ! » L'accabla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se leva du mur sur lequel il était adossé, « Tu me conseilles de sortir avec une fille que je n'aime pas Eirie ? Tu ne penses pas que ce serait malhonnête de ma part ? » Demanda-t-il affable.

Eirie s'enflamma de plus belle, « Mais quel est ton problème à la fin ?! Cette fille était très mignonne, et toutes les autres aussi ! Et pour connaître plusieurs d'entre elles je t'assure qu'elles sont très appréciables ! » Défendit-elle les admiratrices du jeune homme, « Pourquoi dois-tu être toujours aussi froid ?! »

« Allé, allé… » Voulu la calmer Hyoga, son petit-ami, « Tu ne peux pas forcer Shiryu à sortir avec quelqu'un… »

« Ce type a un cœur de pierre ! »

Shiryu ne disait rien et regardait placidement ses amis, « Je sais, je sais… » Finit-il par répondre en soupirant.

Le petit groupe retourna en cours, accompagné des cris et réprimandes incessants de la jeune fille. Lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers les distributeurs automatiques alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs ils virent un groupe d'étudiant l'air particulièrement fasciné par un évènement dont ils ignoraient l'origine, « Ouah ! Est-ce que c'est une nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne ! Viens on va lui parler… » Divers murmure s'élevait de l'attroupement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici… » S'interrogea Seiya à voix haute. Lui et ses amis s'arrêtèrent en entendant un appel joyeux.

« Shiryu ! » appelait une jeune fille en courant vers le jeune homme.

« Shunrei ! » s'étonna le concerné, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » demanda-t-il surpris, il remarqua que tous les regards des garçons présents suivaient avec attention la jeune fille, une lueur brillant dans leurs yeux.

« J'ai été transféré » dit-elle joyeusement en se tenant devant lui, « Je voulais te faire une surprise ».

Shiryu sourit, « C'est réussi, tu aurais dû venir me voir plus tôt »

« J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver » avoua-t-elle un peu honteuse, « J'ai voulu changer d'école car je ne me plaisais pas dans l'ancienne, je ne connaissais personne et je n'avais aucune amie là-bas » confia-t-elle tristement, « Mais maintenant toi tu es là ! »

Shiryu se rendit compte que le groupe de garçon ne cessait de dévorer Shunrei du regard, "_Alors c'était d'elle dont ils parlaient…_" songea-t-il, il répondit rapidement à la jeune fille inconsciente de l'attention qu'on lui portait, « J'allais déjeuner, viens » dit-il en lui tendant la main, elle la prit doucement et se rapprocha du jeune homme, après un long silence où les deux jeunes gens se regardaient heureux Seiya les ramena sur terre.

« Humhum… » Se toussota-t-il, « Eh bien Shiryu tu ne nous présentes pas ? » Lui reprocha le jeune homme.

Shiryu se retourna prestement en lâchant la main de la jeune fille, « Euh, si, bien sûr… Tout le monde, voici Shunrei, c'est ma voisine. Shunrei voici Seiya, Hyoga et Eirie »

« Ta voisine hein ? » répéta Eirie peu convaincue après avoir analysé l'échange de regard entre Shiryu et Shunrei.

« C'est également une amie d'enfance » expliqua Shiryu.

« Ravi de te rencontrer ! » s'avança Hyoga.

Shiryu se tourna une fois de plus vers Shunrei, « Tu viens ? Je te ferais visiter après » proposa-t-il en souriant visiblement heureux l'éloignant du groupe d'étudiant qui s'était formé enthousiaste à la vue d'une nouvelle beauté au sein de leur lycée mais soudain refroidit en la voyant accompagné d'un des garçon les plus populaires de l'école, « Rhaaaaa, il y en a toujours que pour lui… » se lamentèrent certains d'entre eux.

Pendant que les garçons étaient partis chercher à déjeuner, Eirie s'approcha de Shunrei en souriant, « Alors comme ça tu connais Shiryu depuis l'enfance ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » répondit-elle un peu timidement, « Nos maisons sont côtes à côtes, alors nous nous connaissons depuis toujours… »

« Est-ce qu'il a toujours été aussi froid et austère ? C'est un vrai glaçon ! » Se plaignit-elle.

« Un glaçon ? » répéta la jeune brune un peu surprise, « Shiryu n'a jamais été comme ça » Eirie la regarda curieuse, avec un regard brillant tourné vers le sol Shunrei poursuivit, « Shiryu est le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse, il m'a toujours protégé depuis que nous sommes petits… » Expliqua-t-elle, « Il est doux et chaleureux, il a toujours été là pour moi… » Souffla-t-elle avec affection.

« Doux et chaleureux ? On ne parle pas de la même personne c'est impossible ! » Se mit-elle à rire en donnant une légère tape dans le dos de Shunrei, « Ça n'a rien à voir avec le Shiryu que l'on connait ! »

Un peu perdue, Shunrei regarda Eirie, puis son visage s'illumina quand elle vit Shiryu, accompagné de ces amis, revenir. A la fin de la pause déjeuner, les cours reprirent, Shiryu avait raccompagné Shunrei jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

« Je t'attendrais à la fin des cours, on rentrera ensemble » lui proposa-t-il alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Shunrei rentra alors dans la pièce où de multiples paires d'yeux la dévisagèrent. Soudain la totalité des filles de sa classe lui sauta dessus.

« Shunrei tu connais Shiryu Suyama ?! Pourquoi étais-tu avec lui ?! Il a bien dit qu'il t'attendrait après les cours ?! Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ? » De nombreuses questions fusaient autour d'elle. Embarrassée d'être soudainement devenue le centre d'attention, elle expliqua rapidement quels étaient ses rapports avec Shiryu et fut particulièrement stupéfaite de la popularité de son ami au sein de l'école. « Oh ! Je suis si jalouse ! » Se lamentèrent plusieurs filles, « Je pourrais rentrer avec vous moi aussi ? Tu me le présenteras ? » L'après-midi de la jeune fille fut mouvementé par le soudain intérêt que ses camarades de classe lui trouvait depuis qu'elles l'avaient vu avec Shiryu.

Ainsi, les deux amis se voyaient encore plus souvent qu'ils ne le faisaient auparavant et ce pour leur plus grand bonheur. Malgré ça, Shiryu parut encore plus protecteur qu'il ne l'était avant. Il n'aimait pas voir les garçons du lycée tourner autour de Shunrei, et dès qu'il la voyait en compagnie d'un autre étudiant que lui, il allait s'imposer instinctivement au côté de la jeune fille et l'éloignait de l'opportun. Shunrei elle ne remarqua pas cette démonstration presque possessive, elle était tout simplement heureuse d'avoir l'opportunité de se faire de nouveaux amis sans remarquer que l'intention des jeunes hommes dépassait de loin l'espoir d'une simple amitié. Cependant, l'entente avec les filles lui parut plus compliquée. En effet, beaucoup de ses camarades féminins de sa classe, jalousaient la proximité qui existait entre elle et le garçon aux beaux yeux bleus de même que l'intérêt qu'elle générait chez les autres jeunes hommes, et lors d'un jour de cours, alors qu'un voyage scolaire se préparait réunissant plusieurs classes, trois d'entre elles vinrent à sa rencontre avec une attitude trahissant leur antipathie évidente :

« Shunrei ! » l'interpella l'une d'entre elle.

« Oh Sakura ! Bonjour… » Souffla-t-elle timidement face à la façon abrupte dont l'avait interpellé l'autre et les regards froids qu'elle et ses deux comparses lui lançaient.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours avec Shiryu ?! Vous sortez ensemble ou quoi ?! » Demanda-t-elle méchamment.

« Avec Shiryu… » S'étonna-t-elle, « Non, c'est un ami, c'est tout… » Dit-elle en rougissant.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours collée à lui ?! Ça ne te suffit pas que tous les autres garçons te tournent autour ?! Il faut absolument que tu les monopolises tous ! Tu empêches les autres filles de l'approcher, nous aussi on aimerait bien aller lui parler mais tu es toujours là ! » L'accusèrent-elles.

Shunrei tressaillit doucement, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, « Je… Je suis désolée… Ce n'était pas mon intention… » Bredouilla-t-elle. Elle ne pensait pas être une telle gêne pour ses camarades, et se demanda également s'il en était de même pour Shiryu.

« Oui, et bien arrêtes d'être toujours avec lui ! » lui ordonnèrent-elles, « Le voyage scolaire commence la semaine prochaine et j'aimerais bien passer du temps avec lui ! Tu es quoi ? Son petit toutou ?! » Se moqua Sakura accompagnée par les rires méprisant des deux filles qui l'accompagnaient.

Shunrei rougit et elle eut envie de pleurer, malgré tout, elle se retint.

« Ce soir, évite d'être sur mon passage ! Je prends quasiment la même route que Shiryu pour rentrer et je ferais en sorte de faire le trajet avec lui sans toi dans mes pattes ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, les trois jeunes filles s'en allèrent, alors qu'elles s'éloignaient Shunrei put entendre une partie de leur conversation : « Nan mais c'est vrai pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? » dit Sakura méprisante, « En plus toi et Shiryu vous iriez tellement bien ensemble » la complimenta son amie, « Shiryu est tellement beau ! Et toi tu es la fille la plus jolie de l'école, tu vas essayer de sortir avec lui ? » Demanda avec impatience la seconde, « Bien évidemment, mais sans cette pimbêche dans les parages se sera plus facile… »

Shunrei avait le cœur battant, elle était attristée de voir la façon dont ses camarades la voyait et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit inquiète de constater l'intérêt que Sakura portait à Shiryu ainsi que de s'apercevoir qu'elle était également une gêne pour son ami.

La fin des cours sonna, comme tous les soirs Shiryu attendait Shunrei à la sortie de l'établissement, mais étrangement, ce jour-là, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le bâtiment pour aller voir dans sa salle de cours, mais il fut arrêté par une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et bouclés.

« Oh ! Tu es Shiryu c'est ça ?! » Feignit-elle de se renseigner, « Je m'appelle Sakura, je suis dans la classe de Shunrei, elle m'a dit de te faire savoir qu'elle partait devant aujourd'hui ! » L'informa-t-elle en souriant, avenante.

« Ah bon… » Se surprit-il, « Elle ne m'a rien dit ce midi… Merci, je vais aller la rattraper » dit-il en se détournant de la jeune fille.

Sakura lui saisit alors vivement le bras afin de le retenir, « Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle, Shiryu la regarda étrangement, elle se ressaisit alors, « Je veux dire… Tu ferais mieux de ne pas la déranger, je l'ai vu partir avec un garçon tout à l'heure, je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas de l'amour dans l'air » mentit-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

Shiryu en resta muet de stupéfaction _‟Shunrei… Avec un garçon…"_ se dit-il confus. « Ah… Je… » Bafouilla-t-il toujours sous le choc.

« Nous prenons le même chemin je crois. Nous pourrions rentrer ensemble. Tu sais… pour se tenir compagnie » dit-elle joyeuse.

Shiryu réfléchit un instant, son esprit concentré sur l'image de Shunrei accompagnée d'un autre que lui. « Hum… Oui… Pourquoi pas… » Accepta-t-il avec hésitation. ‟_Pourquoi Shunrei ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle rentrait plutôt aujourd'hui ? Avec un autre…_"cette question perturbait son esprit. La jeune fille du nom de Sakura attrapa alors son bras et ils commencèrent à avancer ensemble. L'étudiante semblait aux anges et alors qu'elle parlait Shiryu dissimula son trouble et sourit tout en l'écoutant.

Pendant ce temps, du haut du troisième étage, Shunrei regardait les deux jeunes gens s'éloigner doucement, se tenant par le bras. Une profonde tristesse s'abattit sur elle, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à se l'expliquer. ‟_Ils forment un beau couple…_" se dit-elle en soupirant. Doucement, elle prépara ses affaires et partit à son tour.

Quand elle sortit de son travail à la boulangerie plus tard, elle vit Shiryu qui l'attendait avec un air contrarié. Doucement, elle s'avança vers lui, regardant autour d'elle afin de s'assurer de n'être vue par aucune fille de l'école qui pourrait passer dans le coin.

« B-Bonsoir… » Bredouilla-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

« Tu es partie plus tôt aujourd'hui… » Souffla-t-il.

« Je… Je suis allé directement au travail… » Dit-elle.

« Seule ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mmh… » Confirma-t-elle, elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

Shiryu sembla s'assombrir davantage, « Rentrons. » dit-il sombre.

Le chemin du retour leur parut interminable, Shunrei marchait derrière Shiryu et un silence pesant régnait entre eux.

« Alors comment se passe ton intégration dans le lycée ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Bien… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Tu t'es fait des amis ? »

« Mmh… »

« J'ai rencontré l'une d'elle aujourd'hui, Sakura, c'est elle qui m'a prévenu que tu étais partie alors que je t'attendais » l'accusa-t-il indirectement, Shunrei ne répondit rien, gardant un regard triste sur le sol, « Elle m'a aussi dit que tu n'étais pas seule, mais avec un type… »

Shunrei releva vivement la tête alors, « C'est faux ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « Enfin… je… Non, je n'étais avec personne… »

« Alors elle a menti ? » demanda-t-il l'air peu convaincu.

« Non… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Elle a dû se tromper voilà tout… » Hésita-t-elle. Si Sakura apprenait qu'elle lui avait donné une mauvaise image auprès de Shiryu, elle continuerait sûrement à être agressive et méchante avec elle.

Shiryu se retourna prestement vers la jeune fille qui s'arrêta surprise. « Tu me le dirais si tu voyais quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

Shunrei le regardait avec étonnement, « Pourquoi est-ce que… »

« Tu me le dirais ? » insista-t-il en serrant son bras dans sa main, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Je… Oui… Mais, il n'y a personne… » Souffla-t-elle embarrassée, Shiryu et elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de chose auparavant.

« D'accord… » Répondit Shiryu en reprenant leur route, une fois rentré chez eux il laissa Shunrei devant son portail comme d'habitude, « Bonsoir » dit-il sombre en passant devant elle sans la regarder pour rentrer chez lui.

« Bonsoir » souffla Shunrei alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait entre eux pour que leur rapport ait été si froid ce soir.

Les jours suivants continuèrent ainsi, les deux jeunes gens s'éloignant de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, à un tel point qu'ils ne rentraient même plus ensemble après leur travail, ni ne faisaient la route tous les deux pour aller en cours. Le voyage scolaire était passé, sans qu'il ne s'adresse la parole, le jeune homme entièrement monopolisé par la jeune fille entreprenante avec laquelle il finit d'ailleurs par entamer une relation. Shunrei restait là en tant que spectatrice impuissante, voyant son ami se détourner entièrement d'elle, sans pouvoir lui parler, ou se confier à qui que ce soit. Souvent le soir à travers la fenêtre éclairé du jeune homme, il pouvait apercevoir le couple, s'enlaçant et s'embrassant dans la chambre de Shiryu, lors de ces moments-là, une flèche douloureuse transperçait Shunrei. Tout le monde fut surpris d'apprendre que Shiryu avait une petite amie.

« Tu sors avec cette fille ?! » demanda rageusement Eirie, « Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une peste ! » le réprimanda-t-elle. Alors que Hyoga tentait de calmer sa petite amie.

Shiryu soupira, « Quand je suis célibataire tu n'es pas contente parce que je laisse de l'espoir aux filles, et maintenant que suis avec quelqu'un tu n'es pas contente parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. » maugréa-t-il, « Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut à la fin ? Et puis de toutes manières ce que tu dis est faux, Sakura est très gentille, tu ne la connais pas ! » La défendit-il avec conviction.

« Par contre on ne voit plus Shunrei depuis longtemps » s'inquiéta Seiya, « Elle va bien ? » voulut-il se renseigner.

« Probablement, je le saurais sinon » dit-il sûr de lui.

« Vu que tu passes tout ton temps avec ta ‟petite-amie" je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais le savoir » lui fit remarquer Eirie.

« C'est vrai qu'on ne vous voit plus ensemble, et elle ne vient plus déjeuner avec nous » commenta Hyoga.

Shiryu soupira, Sakura lui avait parlé du succès de Shunrei auprès des membres masculins de l'école, et cette information le mettait en colère, il ne voulait rien savoir de cette partie-là de la vie de son amie d'enfance et depuis qu'il sortait avec Sakura et que Shunrei avait ses propres admirateurs, il avait cessé de la voir tous les jours, pour ne presque plus la voir du tout d'ailleurs. Il se disait que c'était mieux ainsi, de toute façon Sakura lui avait avoué qu'elle craignait cette proximité entre son petit-ami et une autre fille et Shiryu l'avait accepté.

Un soir, un orage commença à tonner. Le vent soufflait avec force, et la pluie battait avec bruit contre les fenêtres. Shunrei comme à son habitude était venue par le toit mais avait retrouvé cette fois-ci la fenêtre de Shiryu fermée. Effrayée par les grondements du tonnerre et la lumière soudaine des éclairs elle avait frappé contre la vitre. Lorsqu'il se fut réveillé il lui avait ouvert mais lui avait dit de rentrer chez elle :

« Je suis désolé Shunrei, mais tu ne peux plus venir n'importe quand. Sakura n'apprécierait pas de savoir que tu passes la nuit ici » dit-il le cœur lourd.

« Mais… Shiryu… » Bredouilla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle commençait déjà à être complètement trempée à cause de la pluie, elle se recroquevilla soudain alors qu'un éclair éclata dans le ciel noir accompagné d'un coup de tonnerre terrible. Shiryu dût se retenir pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras. Une fois que le bruit fut passé elle le regarda l'air effrayée, « S'il te plaît… » Pleura-t-elle doucement, « Pourquoi les choses devraient-elles changer… »

« Désolé… Shunrei… Mais rentre chez toi » souffla-t-il en refermant sa fenêtre et tirant les rideaux. Shunrei rentra doucement chez elle, passant la nuit à trembler comme une feuille et à pleurer, recroquevillé sous son lit. Shiryu et elle ne se reparlèrent plus après ça.

Un matin lors du petit-déjeuner, Dokho se surpris de l'absence de Shunrei qu'il ne voyait plus jamais.

« Comment va Shunrei ? » demanda-t-il à son neveu.

« Bien… Je suppose… » Marmonna le jeune homme.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue, vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non » dit-il sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

« Et bien on dirait… Par contre tu passes beaucoup de temps avec cette jeune fille, Sakiru, Sokari… Quelque chose comme ça… » Hésita l'homme en réfléchissant.

« Sakura » précisa Shiryu.

« Hein, hein… C'est ta petite amie ? » Demanda son oncle.

« Oui » dit-il succinct, décidément Shiryu n'avait apparemment aucune envie de parler ce matin malgré le regard surpris de son oncle face à la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

« J'ai parlé à Mü il y a quelques jours. Il s'inquiète pour Shunrei et voulais savoir si je pouvais me renseigner auprès de toi » confia-t-il.

« Je ne sais rien… » Dit-il sans vraiment écouter le grand homme, lorsque soudain il releva la tête vers lui l'air curieux, « Pourquoi Mü s'inquiète ? »

En prenant une gorgée de thé, Dokho répondit, « Shunrei ne semble pas aller très bien ces derniers temps, selon lui elle a l'air triste, elle ne parle presque plus, et il apparaitrait qu'elle ait quelques soucis à s'intégrer au lycée. Il semblerait que les autres jeunes filles ne soient pas très gentilles avec elle et fassent preuve d'intimidation à son égard, dont cette fille justement… Sakari ou Sukira… »

« Sakura ?! » s'étonna Shiryu, « Impossible, elle et Shunrei sont amies » l'informa-t-il.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Shunrei a fini par se confier à ton amie, la blonde, celle qui a mauvais caractère… » Chercha-t-il encore une fois.

« Eirie ! Quand vas-tu enfin retenir leurs noms ?! » Commença-t-il à s'impatienter, désirant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Oui ! Eirie c'est ça, comme elle était inquiète elle en a parlé à Mü, elle a aussi dit que toi et Shunrei ne vous parliez plus d'ailleurs… » Lança-t-il, désirant connaître la raison de ce soudain éloignement après des années sans se décoller l'un de l'autre.

Shiryu regarda tristement la table, « Shunrei n'est pas seule au lycée, elle est tout le temps en compagnie de plein d'autres gars… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix lugubre se souvenant des aveux que lui avait fait Sakura.

Dokho soupira, « Je vois, elle a du succès auprès des garçons… Ça doit expliquer le comportement des autres étudiantes alors… Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ce que, elle, recherchait… » Dit-il, désirant ouvrir les yeux de Shiryu. Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant.

« Je dois y aller » annonça-t-il en se levant doucement de sa chaise.

Lorsqu'il fut au lycée, il voulut vérifier ce qu'il avait entendu de son oncle un peu plus tôt, mais il ne trouva pas la jeune fille. Il attendit alors la pause déjeuné pour se rendre dans sa salle de cours. Il se posta à l'entrée de la salle et examina la pièce. Shunrei était seule assise à sa table, mangeant tristement son repas, la voir aussi désemparée troubla le jeune homme, lorsqu'elle se leva pour jeter l'emballage de son déjeuner, il vit alors Sakura accompagnée de plusieurs autres filles s'approcher de Shunrei.

« Alors, tu fais moins ta maligne maintenant ! » lui lança-t-elle méchamment, alors que le regard de la jolie brune ne se détachait pas du sol, l'air mal à l'aise. Shunrei continua doucement son chemin ignorant les commentaires désobligeants qu'on lui faisait. « Ne m'ignore pas quand je te parle la nouvelle ! » cracha l'autre fille en lui faisant un croche pied ce qui fit tomber la douce jeune fille à terre sous le regard amusé et les rires de l'ensemble des filles présentes.

Shiryu, ne supportant pas de voir son amie traitée de façon si ignoble, entra soudain dans la salle, s'approcha de Shunrei et la releva avec délicatesse en lançant un regard froid sur Sakura alors que Shunrei le dévisageait surprise, surtout après des semaines de silence et d'ignorance.

« Shiryu ! » s'exclama Sakura, « Tu sais, elle l'avait mérité ! » tenta-t-elle de se défendre, « Elle est toujours en train de courir après tous les garçons ! Il parait même qu'elle a volé le petit-ami de plusieurs filles ! Elle ne mérite pas ton attention ! » Calomnia-t-elle l'innocente brune.

Avec un regard furieux, Shiryu répondit, « Shunrei n'est pas comme ça. Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle » ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid, « Ni de moi » ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce, entrainant Shunrei à sa suite en serrant son bras. Il l'emmena rapidement sur le toit, la lâcha enfin et se détourna d'elle, n'osant pas la regarder.

« Je… Je te remercie… » Souffla la jolie jeune fille, « Je ne voulais pas t'importuner, tu vas avoir des ennuis avec ta petite-amie maintenant… » Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Shunrei je… » Se lança-t-il incertain, « Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas… » Dit-il honteux.

« Ce… ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« J'aurais dû le voir » se blâma-t-il, « Tu es mon amie la plus proche et je t'ai laissé tomber… J'aurais dû voir que Sakura était comme ça et à la place je… » Il baissa la tête, contrit de ne pas avoir vu la tristesse et les ennuis de son amie et de s'être ainsi laissé manipuler. Shunrei ne disait rien, sa relation avec Shiryu n'était plus ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Et elle ne reviendrait probablement jamais à la normale. « Je… » Commença-t-il incertain, « J'étais… jaloux… » Avoua-t-il les joues rouges.

Shunrei releva la tête, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

« Tous ces types qui te regardaient, et toi, tu étais si amicale avec eux… » Continua-t-il, « Ça m'a rendu jaloux… Je ne veux pas que tu sois aussi proche d'autres garçons… que moi… » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… » Demanda Shunrei hésitante.

« Je ne sais pas ! » lança-t-il l'air désarmé, « Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre… que moi… » Shiryu ne savait plus où se mettre et n'arrivait pas à comprendre les sentiments qui l'assaillaient depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis qu'il ne voyait plus Shunrei, depuis qu'il sortait avec Sakura et qu'il pensait à Shunrei à chaque fois qu'il embrassait ou serrait sa petite-amie officielle contre lui. Mais il ne parvenait plus à contenir tous ces sentiments, il prit alors une profonde inspiration, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je… Je n'arrive pas à être sans toi, j'ai besoin que tu sois là… Tout le temps… » Malgré le regard brillant de larmes de Shunrei qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens, il continua, « J'aime quand il y a de l'orage parce que je sais que tu vas venir ! Souvent j'espère même qu'il y en ait ! J'aime aller au lycée avec toi et quand on se retrouve à la fin pour rentrer… J'aime quand on déjeune seuls tous les deux sans qu'il n'y ait personnes d'autres comme ça je suis le seul à profiter de ton sourire… » Son cœur battait à toute allure et sa respiration se faisait difficile. « J'aime te garder près de moi, te prendre la main, t'enlacer la nuit… Je… Shunrei, je… » Il ne parvenait plus à parler, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse de Shunrei à ses sentiments, elle ne voyait en lui rien d'autre qu'un ami, un grand frère…

La jeune fille ne disait rien, ne comprenait rien à la situation. Pourquoi lui disait-il toutes ces choses ? Pourquoi était-il venu à son secours se retournant contre sa petite-amie ? Elle se mit à songer à Sakura, aux nombreuses fois où elle avait vu Shiryu avec elle, la fois où à son grand désarroi, elle avait été involontairement témoin de leurs ébats, Shiryu torse nu, serrant et caressant la fille qu'il aimait alors qu'il l'allongeait sur son lit qu'elle avait elle-même si souvent et chastement partagé avec lui. Une pointe douloureuse se forma en Shunrei. Pourtant à une époque c'était lui qui lui avait donné son premier baiser, le seul et unique qu'elle eut jamais reçu d'ailleurs. Un soir où elle dormait avec lui, dans ses bras, enveloppée dans la chaleur rassurante de son corps, alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'inconscience du sommeil, il s'était penché sur elle et l'avait embrassé, si tendrement, avec tant de douceur. A ce moment elle avait été surprise mais s'était sentie heureuse son premier baiser et c'était Shiryu qui le lui avait offert. Elle savait pertinemment que jamais il n'aurait fait ça consciemment, après tout, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des amis. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ne voulant pas le mettre dans l'embarras mais elle gardait précieusement ce souvenir.

« Shunrei… » L'appela-t-il après un long silence, « Dis quelque chose… » Lui demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

Shunrei leva les yeux sur lui, puis les replongea sur le sol, « Sakura va t'attendre… » Souffla-t-elle.

En entendant ces mots Shiryu comprit… Il venait de se faire rejeter par la seule qui avait toujours compté pour lui… Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit toutes ces choses, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait qu'elle soit pour lui. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul, rien d'autre. « Je me moque de Sakura… » Répondit-il.

« Pourtant tu sors avec… Et tu as couché avec… » Lui dit-elle tristement.

Il leva vivement les yeux sur elle, alors elle était au courant… se dit-il. « Ça n'avait pas d'importance » voulut-il la convaincre. « Elle n'a pas d'importance pour moi, il n'y a que toi, qui compte » lui avoua-t-il, « Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux être » il s'assit lourdement près d'elle regardant dans le vide, « Je ne sais plus ce que je dis… » Soupira-t-il.

Shunrei avait les joues rouges, cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi, seuls tous les deux. Et malgré l'étrangeté de leur conversation, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait complète bien qu'un peu embarrassée. Elle sentit le bras de Shiryu l'enlacer au niveau de sa taille, comme il l'avait souvent fait tout au long de leur amitié.

« Tu m'as manqué » lui confia-t-il, « Tu m'as tellement manqué ».

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » lui avoua Shunrei.

« Pour la dernière fois, lors de l'orage… » Commença-t-il, « Je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il honteux, « Je t'ai laissé tomber »

« J'étais effrayée… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Je sais… »

« Mais tu avais raison, je n'ai pas à venir comme ça chez toi n'importe quand. Surtout si tu as une petite-amie… » Bredouilla-t-elle tristement.

Il la regarda attendri, « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? » lui demanda-t-il un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Il la serra un peu plus près et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune fille, « Tu es la seule que je veux… » Murmura Shiryu.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et subitement sentit les lèvres douces et chaudes de Shiryu capturer les siennes. Son cœur s'envola à cet instant, les mains de Shiryu la pressant plus près de lui, intensifiant leur baiser. Doucement il se détacha d'elle et pressa son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

« J'en avais tellement envie… » murmura-t-il, « Depuis si longtemps… Notre second baiser… » Shunrei le regarda étonné et il lui sourit, « Tu dormais… et je n'ai pas su résister… » S'expliqua-t-il.

« Je… Je croyais que toi tu dormais… » Bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Il la regarda curieux, « Tu ne… Tu le savais ? » Demanda-t-il surpris, « Tu savais que je t'avais déjà embrassé ? »

Comme seule réponse elle baissa la tête gênée, il se pressa une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, plus intensément que la fois précédente. « Je t'aime… » Soupira-t-il entre ses lèvres. « Ne sois qu'à moi… »

Shunrei se dégagea doucement, « Tu ne devrais pas faire ça… » Pleura-t-elle. Shiryu la dévisagea un moment.

« Pourquoi ? C'est ce que je veux vraiment, pas toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il le cœur plein d'espoir.

« Je… On se connait depuis toujours… et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien… » Gémit-elle douloureusement un peu perdue.

Shiryu soupira, « Shunrei, il faut être honnête. Oui on se connait depuis toujours, mais notre relation n'a jamais été tout à fait normale, pas pour une amitié. » Lui dit-il, « Les amis ne dorment pas ensemble dans le même lit, ils ne s'enlacent pas comme nous l'avons toujours fait, ils ne profitent pas de l'inconscience de l'autre pour s'embrasser… »

« Mais ça pourrait tout gâcher… » Hésita Shunrei.

« Rien ne changera, par rapport à avant, il n'y aura rien qui changera… Sauf peut-être quelques baisers » dit-il en en déposant un rapide sur les lèvres de Shunrei en souriant, « Et bien sûr, plus tard, un peu plus… » Poursuivit-il avec un regard brûlant et impatient alors que Shunrei rougissait de plus belle. « Tu viendras dormir avec moi comme tu l'as toujours fait, et moi je te regarderais par la fenêtre pendant que tu te déshabilles comme je l'ai toujours fait » avoua-t-il en riant.

« Shiryu ! » s'offusqua-t-elle doucement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'il avait déjà fondu sur elle en riant et en l'embrassant.

« Je ne te laisserais à aucun autre de toute façon. Jamais. » lui imposa-t-il en liant doucement ses doigts aux siens et se pressant contre elle.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours, Shiryu laissa tombé lourdement sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille, frustrée d'être ainsi dérangé lors d'un moment qu'il avait si longtemps attendu. Doucement il l'aida à se relever. Ils traversèrent les couloirs de l'école, main dans la main et il reconduisit Shunrei jusqu'à sa salle de cours, en repartant il croisa Sakura.

« Pour tout à l'heure tu sais, tu ne devrais pas croire ce que dit cette fille, c'est vrai, elle n'est vraiment pas qui tu crois, elle cache bien son jeu » tenta à nouveau Sakura.

Shiryu la dévisagea froidement, « Garde tes paroles pour toi. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'elle encore » lui lança-t-il sévèrement en la dépassant.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement sans incidents, les deux jeunes gens impatients de se retrouver, comme ils l'avaient toujours été, pressés qu'un nouvel orage arrive.


End file.
